


Into the Sunset

by Kalikuks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Death, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lovers Meeting in the Afterlife, M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: “Not going to lie, I expected some smart-mouthed quip out of you, after you’ve cheated me so long.” She says, glancing up at him over the clipboard, “You’re definitely in stage one right now. Nice change of pace from people going right into being angry or bargaining with me. Clogs up the system, y’know, and then they go get themselves stuck in the Space Between. I’m sure you’ve heard of ghosts. That’s how we get ghosts.”Jesse can only nod, finally finding his voice a second later, “So you’re…”“Death. The one and only.” She gives him a wry smile, “Were you expecting a hooded cloak and scythe?”He laughs, and it might just come out a little hysterical.-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --In which The End comes for Jesse McCree, but it is not exactly The End.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 17
Kudos: 243





	Into the Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578269) by [mataglap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mataglap/pseuds/mataglap). 



> Long story short I re-read Mataglap's Lost and Found and wanted to write my own kinda afterlife reunion fic. So, here goes.

It's a Tuesday when the sun is high in the sky that Jesse McCree’s luck finally runs out. It was coming one way or another, Jesse knew. Knew it when he holed up here in the mesa. Age was catching up to him, and without his partner, without _Hanzo_ ,watching his back like he had when he was still around—

Jesse doesn’t get to finish the thought before he himself is finished with a resounding gunshot that echoes off the red stone walls like thunder. He doesn’t even feel it. The only thing he knows next is that he’s looking up at the now starry sky framed by the mesa walls flat on his back sometime later.

“Jesse McCree.” the voice Jesse hears first, then the footsteps, before his view of the stars is blocked by a hooded figure. They pull the hood back to reveal wild short hair and a wide Cheshire grin. “We were wondering when you would join us!”

The figure holds out a hand and the bewildered Jesse takes it. They help him up and dust him off, and when Jesse blinks they are no longer among the crags of the mesa but a rather mundane looking waiting room. He sends a questioning look to his companion, but they only shrug their shoulders, stuffing their hands into the pockets of the dark hoodie they are wearing.

“It’s lacklustre right now, I know, but you gotta get all the boring stuff done with first.” They chirp cheerily up at him. They kinda remind him of Lena, only somehow much smaller than even she is, “It’ll be the last bit of paperwork you _ever_ do at least.”

All questions die on Jesse’s lips when the shrill sound of a pager goes off, and his companion startles and digs into their pockets, “Ah, shit. Tragic paragliding accident. ‘Fraid I’ll have to leave you to wait alone for now. It won’t be long, so don’t worry, we’ve had millennia to get the system as efficient as possible.”

Jesse blinks again and they’re gone, whoever they were. He finds a seat and waits for _something_ to happen. It doesn’t take long to do so. Another figure appears before him just as he’s inspecting the damage to his hat the bullet that killed him did. They’ve got a clipboard and are more feminine and dressed more professionally than the figure who had come to fetch Jesse was. Or rather, had come to fetch his soul, he supposes.

“Not going to lie, I expected some smart-mouthed quip out of you, after you’ve cheated me so long.” She says, glancing up at him over the clipboard, “You’re definitely in stage one right now. Nice change of pace from people going right into being angry or bargaining with me. Clogs up the system, y’know, and then they go get themselves stuck in the Space Between. I’m sure you’ve heard of ghosts. That’s how we get ghosts.”

Jesse can only nod, finally finding his voice a second later, “So you’re…”

“Death. The one and only.” She gives him a wry smile, “Were you expecting a hooded cloak and scythe?”

He laughs, and it might just come out a little hysterical. Death reaches over and gives him an awkward, somewhat comforting pat. He points to where the person who had fetched him was standing only five minutes before.

“So that was…”

“One of my Reapers.” Death motions for him to follow her. Jesse does, following her through a hallway Jesse had not seen leading out of the room prior to her appearance. “This is your reaping. Also known as you finally shuffling off of the mortal coil, and my Reaper has collected you, escorted you _here_ , to the beginning of your afterlife.”

“I’m starting to get that.” Jesse looks to his hat he’s gathered in his hands, poking a finger through the entry point of the bullet, “T’be fair, I expected more hellfire.”

“The lives you saved outweighed the ones you took.” Death says simply.

“Oh.” Jesse places his hat back onto his head, not sure how to follow _that_ up.

Instead, he continues to follow Death, his spurs and her flats the only sound on the tiled hallway. They start to slowly pass other intersections of hallways, and Jesse catches a glimpse of a Jackle-headed man moving down one other. Death taps her pen on her clipboard to regain his attention.

“I wouldn’t stare at Anubis. He gets testy.”

Jesse can’t help but snort. Immediately, he thinks of how Hanzo would have _hated_ such a pun. The thought is enough to stop him in his tracks, and Death turns towards him when she realizes he is no longer following her. Jesse is not looking to her, but to the other hallways, looking for any semblance of a clue, _anything_ , that would tell him which path Hanzo would have taken all those years ago. His hand comes up to search under his serape, for the leather cord and the ring, to see if it made it here too.

He relaxes only slightly when he finds it, rubs the tarnished gold between his fingers as he doubles back to check the other hallways. Death moves past him to block his path, arms crossed.

“I should have known you would be stubborn.” Her eyes flick to the ring Jesse is still fiddling with, realization flickering in her eyes, “Though, I suppose it is my fault, I should have led with that.”

“With what?” Jesse tries to sidestep her, but she is in his way again as soon as he moves past her, “Where is _he?”_

“You will not find him acting out like that.” Death rolls her eyes, “I can see why you both were drawn together, you’re both stubborn asses. Perhaps now he will cease bothering my Reapers with you actually here.”

“Botherin’—” Jesse squints at her, “Take me to him.”

“There’s still paperwork you must—“

Jesse ignores her and spins on his heel to start stalking the other way. Death gives an indignant squawk behind him and rushes to catch up. Not many can say they were giving a good right proper death glare by Death herself. Jesse files it away as a personal achievement.

She huffs and strides next to him, “Fine, I will take you to him if it will get you to _behave._ You _are_ filling out all the proper papers later, and I will personally see to it that you do.”

Jesse blinks and the next step he takes crunches under his feet, the floor no longer tile but the beginnings of a maintained gravel path surrounded by trees. No longer are they striding down the sterile-looking hallways, but a forest pathway. The air is warm here, the breeze pleasant, carrying with it a floral scent Jesse immediately recognizes from when Hanzo took him to Japan for _Hanami_.

Hanzo had proposed to Jesse there, amidst a sea of pink petals.

Jesse’s strides become quicker and then he is breaking into a run, spurs jangling with each step. He does not care if Death is following behind him or not. Jesse rounds a corner and slows to a stop. The path is absolutely covered in pink petals from the sakura trees that flank it leading up to a quaint but very stylized cabin. It almost seems like a tiny version of Shimada Castle, merged with an idyllic forest cabin getaway surrounded by a low stone wall.

The kinda cabin Jesse half-joked about whisking Hanzo away to if they ever retired from bounty hunting to disappear into the wilderness together. Jesse’s heart aches in all variety of ways even seeing that realized _here._

His pause has allowed Death to catch up to him, “He was _very_ adamant about your paradise being this way. It was quite the headache. Hopefully the last he will ever give me now that you two are reunited.” She sighs and reaches to give his shoulder a squeeze, “I will be in touch so you can finish that paperwork you owe me, but I will let you two catch up. I will see you later.”

She’s gone before Jesse can reply, leaving him alone on the path.

He’s not entirely sure why he’s so nervous all of a sudden. Perhaps it is because of the years they have been apart? What do you even say to someone you’ve been yearning to hold, to kiss and touch and just _be with_ again? It is the thought of being able to hold Hanzo close again that does spur Jesse to move again, not caring to undo the latch on the gate and merely hopping over it to rush up the front porch.

He doesn’t even get to knock, the door flies open and then Hanzo is _there_. Hanzo is there in front of him, eyes just as wide as Jesse’s, just as Jesse remembers him before he was taken from him. Still with streaks of silver in his dark hair from the stress of constantly being hunted, how many times had Jesse run his fingers through those strands? Kissed those lips, the corner of those dark eyes that are welling up with tears.

Jesse’s own vision is blurring with tears of his own when they come together finally to cling to one another. Jesse’s legs give out from under him, and Hanzo supports him as they slump against the doorframe in a heap. Jesse clutches Hanzo close, inhaling his scent, feeling him whole and hale and warm in his arms. The last time Jesse had been able to hold him this way, Hanzo had been bleeding out in his arms.

He cannot help but make a noise of distress at the memory and crush his archer to him tighter. Hanzo’s too busy clinging to Jesse just as desperately to pay any mind. Jesse does not know how long they stay that way, clinging to each other in the doorway of the home they would have made in life if Hanzo had not been taken too soon. They both weep until they cannot weep anymore.

“Forgive me if I admit I am both pleased and upset to see you.” Hanzo finally says in greeting, hand coming up to cradle Jesse’s face, taking in the ways Jesse has no doubt changed last time he has seen him, “You’ve got greys now…” he says equally reverent and sad.

“Heh, yeah.” Jesse leans into the hand Hanzo runs through his hair, kisses the palm when Hanzo moves it so he’s cradling Jesse’s face in both hands, “Don’t think I make ‘em look quite as regal as you do, Sugar.”

Hanzo’s cheeks dust pink and he huffs out a _“Charmer”_ under his breath.

Hanzo’s reply to his flirtations is so ready even after all this time, it makes Jesse’s heart ache in the best of ways. God, he missed him so. Jesse cannot help but tug Hanzo into a long-overdue kiss. They practically melt into each other and are unwilling to part for what feels like ages. Jesse can ask all his questions later, he figures he’s got all the time in heaven and earth to do so. Right now, he’s content in this moment to give Hanzo all the kisses he’s ever owed and all the ones he’s wished to share since losing him.

“We should go inside. We can kiss as much as we desire, but I find myself excited to share our home with you.” Hanzo says when they part, though he keeps his forehead pressed to Jesse’s, “I can only imagine that you have questions, as I have some for you.” he frowns, Jesse recognizing it easily as him beginning to pout, “The Reapers would never tell me how you were doing. _It’s not their job._ ”

Jesse makes an ugly snort, realizing Hanzo’s trying to imitate Death. He runs his fingers fondly long Hanzo’s jaw, pulling his chin to bring him into yet another kiss that Jesse places to the corner of his frown.

“She said somethin’ ‘bout that. You been causin’ her trouble.” Jesse scolds affectionately. “Such a troublemaker even after death, Mr. Shimada.”

“You rubbed off on me, what can I say?” Hanzo retorts.

Jesse’s heart feels fit to burst, their teasing and banter still so easy. It’s like no time has passed at all. All the last few lonely years for Jesse feels like they never happened at all either. Wandering like a ghost. Perhaps part of him had been here with Hanzo this entire time.

He doesn’t think too much on it, letting Hanzo tug him to his feet after he stands. Jesse takes the time to take all of Hanzo in. He looks the most rested Jesse’s ever remembered seeing him. More at ease. Still favouring traditional dress, but Jesse can’t blame him, that yukata looks comfortable.

Hanzo takes Jesse’s hand to lead him into the house, their _home_ , but Jesse tugs him back.

“Wait. Gotta do this all proper.” Jesse tries and fails to prevent himself from choking on the emotion welling up in his chest.

Hanzo looks confused before Jesse reaches and tugs the ring hidden under his serape off of the leather cord. Jesse rubs it between his fingers, smiling when he notices its as shiny as the day he had bought it.

“This is yours.” Jesse takes his hand from Hanzo’s to pull his hat off and hold it over his heart, the other holding the ring out, “Hope ya don’t mind that I held onto it.”

Hanzo’s eyes are welling up again as he steps back into Jesse’s space, closing Jesse’s hand over the ring and pulling it close to hold it over his heart. They lean in to press their foreheads together again.

“I had thought I lost it in the battle where I—“ Hanzo shakes his head, “I am thankful that you had it and it was not misplaced.”

“I needed it. Needed somethin’ to hold onta after I lost ya.”Jesse kisses Hanzo’s forehead, eyes squeezed shut, voice breaking, “I _missed_ you so _bad_.”

“I missed you too, I cannot imagine the pain you must have been in. That’s why I was such a nuisance to the Reapers. Part of me was just… unsettled. I could not bear being here while you were not. Could not bare knowing you were alone again when I vowed—“ Hanzo squeezes Jesse’s hand tighter, clings it closer, “On _this_ ring no less— that I would be at your side.”

“Never was angry with you, Baby. You didn’t choose to leave, it was just your time I guess. Never really did come to terms with it all until the last year or so but jus’— just wasn’t your fault.”

“It was not yours either.” Hanzo says, tone brokering no room for argument.

Jesse only nods, wraps his arm around Hanzo to hold him closer. Hanzo presses kisses all over Jesse’s face while they cling together.

“I’m havin’ a hard time letting you go far from me, if ya can’t tell.” Jesse admits into Hanzo’s shoulder, “Still feel like I’m gonna wake up an’ this will have been a fucked up dream.”

“It is no dream, and I feel the same.” Hanzo rubs Jesse’s back with his free hand, “She— Death, says that it is part of the first stage, thinking this to be a dream. Denial and all that.”

“Five stages of grief, right?” Jesse murmurs, “You’d think I’d know it all by now. Spent so much damn time lately grievin’. Didn’t think I had anything left to grieve.”

“You’ve lost your life, the people that you will not see until their time comes for them as well.” Hanzo moves from Jesse just enough to brush his hair out of his face, “I went through the same when I came here. I worried over you, and Genji. I did not wish to think that you both would have to move forward without me.”

“It get easier?”

“In time,” Hanzo replies gently, “like all things. Only here, there is certainty that you will see them again.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” Hanzo’s smile is soft and reaches his watery eyes, “You are proof enough.”

Jesse just nods, pulls his hand from Hanzo’s and opens it again to hold out the ring to him once more. Hanzo takes it, slips it back onto his finger, and wraps his arms around Jesse to hold him tight. Jesse tugs at him until Hanzo gets the hint and hops up enough for Jesse to get his arms under him to support him.

Jesse cradles Hanzo close and turns and walks fully into their house. He does not set Hanzo down right away, getting instructions from him on where their bedroom is. Only then does he set Hanzo down, laying him down on their bed before he climbs into bed too. He feels exhausted after everything. Dying and the emotional roller coaster of everything after has likely taken a toll on him, Jesse supposes.

What a strange thing to suppose.

Jesse cuddles into Hanzo’s chest, sighs when Hanzo begins to play with his hair. In Hanzo’s arms in their bed in their home, it does not take long for Jesse to fall asleep.

When Jesse wakes, who knows how long later, he has a moment of panic when he cannot find Hanzo immediately. He jolts upright, worried that his fears that this was all a dream would be realized. Only calming when he realizes that he is still in the bed he fell asleep in and that at some point Hanzo must have dressed him down to sleep more comfortably. He can see his chest plate tucked away into the ajar closet.

There are clean clothes for him in the closet when Jesse opens it. Flannels like he is fond of hung right up next to Hanzo’s mix of casual and traditional dress. It’s so unlike what they had before, living out of duffle bags travelling from town to town, that Jesse takes a second just to take in _domesticity_ of it all.

He doesn’t realize he’s smiling like a fool with tears streaming down his face until Hanzo comes in with a tray of food and gives him a concerned look.

“Sorry I—“ Jesse folds into Hanzo’s arms easily when his archer sets the tray down to gather Jesse close, “God. I must look a right fool. Cryin’ over dumb shit like a fuckin’ closet.”

“If it helps, I wept over being able to enjoy tea on my own damn porch the second night here.” Hanzo admits, “It took some time to get used to. To just be able to _be_.”

“God. I get that,” Jesse pulls away to rub at his own eyes, “Feels so fuckin’ weird to not be checkin’ over my damn shoulder.”

“You will get used to that too.” Hanzo leans up and gives Jesse a kiss, “I made you dinner, it is on th—“

“You _cook_?” Jesse blurts, earning a huff of a laugh from Hanzo, “Darlin’, the only thing I ever seen you make was tea an’ that was _it_.”

“I learned!” Hanzo playfully jabs Jesse when he squints over in suspicion at the plate of food, “Stop staring at it like it is going to kill you!”

“If I weren’t dead already I would be concerned it would!” Jesse tugs Hanzo into his arms when Hanzo squawks indignantly, “I bet you looked real cute though, cookin’ that up for lil’ ol’ me. And jokin’ aside, I’m really touched, Baby. Share it with me?”

“Of course. The nights are warm around here, we could eat out on the back porch.” Hanzo squeezes tight once around Jesse’s middle before he pulls away to gather the tray of food again, “Come along, Jess.”

Hanzo leads him through the house again, leading Jesse out onto the back porch. It is very similar to an _engawa,_ probably something Hanzo once had at Shimada Castle. Jesse wonders if Hanzo would have ever taken him to see where he’d lived much of his youth if they had had the chance. No sense in thinking about it too much now.

The meal is delicious, some comfort food from Japan Hanzo enjoys, Jesse knows that much. He _might_ have been too busy inhaling his portion to pay much mind to Hanzo’s explanation. The fond exasperation Hanzo wears on his face when Jesse finally looks up at him and not at the noodles he’s shovelling into his mouth says that he knows Jesse’s not been paying a lick of attention about what the food is. Yet there is a little bit of a smile tugging at Hanzo’s lips even then. Proud no doubt that Jesse finds his cooking delicious enough to get lost in.

The food warms Jesse from the inside out, in that way that home-cooked meals just seem to. Jesse’s not had a home-cooked meal in forever, knows Hanzo hadn’t either before he passed. Funny thing too, to have been here so short a time and already think of it as home. He takes in the sight of their backyard as Hanzo gathers the dishes and takes them back inside, sitting on the very edge of the _engawa._

There’s more Sakura trees just like the ones surrounding their home, because of course there is. Hanzo loves those flowers so much that Jesse probably would have made sure Hanzo’s personal heaven was full of them too. Jesse wonders if they ever go out of season here, or will they be blooming for eternity. Jesse can’t tell for sure, but he’s certain there’s a pond out in their backyard too, just buried in pink petals and only occasionally there is the noise of movement in the water. It will be easier to spot come morning.

“This is really all somethin’ huh,” Jesse says when Hanzo comes back to join him. He wraps an arm around Hanzo’s shoulders and pulls him close so they are pressed right up against each other, “I thought somethin’ worse would be waitin’ for me, you know? But instead I get, well _you_ for starters, and then this whole little place jus’ for you an’ me.”

Hanzo hums in thought as he settles comfortably against Jesse’s side, “I felt the same. Undeserving. For the longest time I was certain they would come to their senses and send me elsewhere.”

“Glad they didn’t, an’ I’m damn thankful that this is an _us_ thing.” Jesse motions to the space around them.

“I think they knew that if they kept us apart any longer we would have torn this place apart seeking each other again.” Hanzo rests his head on Jesse’s shoulder, takes Jesse’s free hand in his and squeezes tight, “I nearly did that just seeing if the Reapers had any word on your whereabouts or how you were faring without me. I almost considered becoming one just in hopes to be the one who reaped your soul to bring you back home to me.”

“You can just— just _sign_ up to be one? A Reaper?”

“Apparently if you tire of this place and have no desire to _Go Back_ , yes.” Hanzo’s thumb rubs Jesse’s idly, “I’m guessing that _she_ did not get time to tell you any of your options.”

“‘Course not, I hadta find you.” Jesse rests his head on top of Hanzo’s, tries to pull him impossibly closer, “Wasn’t gonna waste a second doin’ goddamn paperwork when I could use all that precious time to be with ya again.”

Hanzo gives a soft little hum, “I cannot fault you for that. I myself argued to stay in that little reception area they have until you showed up. They were not pleased with me being so stubborn. I suppose I just wanted to remain within reach of you, and I was very adamant about that. I would do anything, and I told them that.”

“Bargaining, right?” Jesse presses a kiss to Hanzo’s temple, “Well, I’m right here now. Gonna be right by your side until the end o’ days.”

“I do not think the days end here,” Hanzo says with a small smile, “And while we are at it, we should renew our vows. I do not think _until death do us part_ is correct at all given everything.”

“Darlin’, if we figure out how ta invite everyone I’ll have the whole damn ceremony, a proper ceremony this time.”

“No Elvis impersonators?”

Jesse brightens, “Hey! Maybe we can find the _actual Elvis!_ ”

Hanzo barks out a laugh and Jesse wraps his arms around Hanzo and laughs along, peppering kisses along his cheeks. They sit in silence for a little bit, curled up together on the _engawa._ Hanzo’s idly tracing patterns on Jesse’s chest, and Jesse knows there’s a question burning on Hanzo’s mind. He knows because Hanzo always gets lost in thought when he’s trying to figure out how to word things as delicately as possible. Jesse lifts a hand to pet through Hanzo’s hair as he waits.

“So.” Hanzo begins finally, “How… how is it that you have come to be here?”

Jesse sighs through his nose, tugs Hanzo even closer.

“Bounty hunters.” Jesse answers truthfully, “Cornered me in the mesa. Went out in a shootout like a real damn cowboy. I hope they choke on whatever top-shelf shit they buy with that sixty million.” Jesse’s silent for a moment before he speaks again, “I think I’m fine with it, I wouldn’t have wanted to go any other way, and I think long ago I knew that there was no peaceful endin’ for me.”

Hanzo nods slowly. Jesse tugs him closer. At this point Hanzo might as well be in his lap, so Jesse makes that decision and pulls Hanzo to sit in his lap. Hanzo settles against him easily, kisses all over his face so gently.

“Never factored in you, though, all those times I thought ‘bout they way I was livin’ and thinking about dyin’ and how I’d go.” Jesse gives Hanzo a soft, chaste kiss, “Best damn thing to ever happen to me.”

“As are you to me.” Hanzo kisses his forehead, the bridge of his nose, and then finally Jesse’s lips.

Jesse sighs wistfully into the kiss. He would love nothing more than to carry Hanzo to bed and show him in so many more ways just how much he has missed him, but he can tell that they both are exhausted still from an eventful day. He wraps his arms tighter around Hanzo and makes to stand, and while he stumbles only a little at the sudden shift in weight he does not fall over.

They do not bother to dress down for bed and simply fall into it, snuggling as close as physically possible. Hanzo drifts off to sleep first, and Jesse spends a good long time watching him sleep bathed in the moonlight coming in from the window. The light catches the greys in Hanzo’s hair just right, making it shine like silver. Jesse drifts off to sleep in the middle of running his fingers through his husband’s hair.

Jesse wakes before Hanzo this time. Carefully he lifts up out of bed, gently pulls at the covers to tuck Hanzo in to keep him comfortable and warm while Jesse changes and prepares breakfast. He finds everything he needs to prepare a basic breakfast of bacon and eggs. No matter how many times Jesse opens and closes the fridge to grab something else, there is _exactly_ what Jesse means to find, as if it appears as he needs it. How wonderfully handy.

Jesse’s halfway through breakfast when he hears a slight rattle in the cupboard. Curious, he goes to open the cupboard door and comes face to face with one of Hanzo’s dragons. Jesse’s entire face lights up and he reaches up to pull the dragon out of the cupboard. They go to him readily, clambering over Jesse’s arm and settling on his shoulders. They snuffle at Jesse’s hair, chittering and purring. Jesse scrunches his shoulders at the ticklish sensation. Never before had the dragons felt so _real_ , either of them. It must be because Jesse is more or less existing on the same plane as them.

Jesse wonders where the other one is, but he does not have to wonder long, because as soon as he turns back to the bacon pan he spots the other diving off of the countertop with half of the bacon in their mouth. Jesse’s indignant yelling and cursing is what finally wakes Hanzo, who comes sleepily trudging into the kitchen to scold both _former_ spirit guardians in rapid-fire Japanese.

Neither of the dragons look apologetic at all, and Jesse watches the bacon-thief slink outside. He does startle when that dragon triples in size and lounges on the _engawa_ looking in, licking their chops of bacon grease.

“They are not allowed to be in here while they are that size,” Hanzo explains, coming up to stand next to Jesse.

The dragon occupying Jesse’s shoulders crosses over to Hanzo’s and wraps around his shoulders and neck like a living scarf. Hanzo lifts a hand to idly scratch behind their ear. Jesse huffs, and points accusingly to the dragon laying just outside the open back door.

“I _had_ breakfast goin’ but _that one_ stole the bacon.” The dragon Jesse’s pointing at growls low, acting affronted, “You know what you did! You were better behaved before, you should know better!”

“They were not corporeal before.” Hanzo points out, moving past Jesse to begin the bacon over again, “We exist on the same plane as them now, or at least one very similar.”

“Huh.” Jesse moves to give the one laying over Hanzo’s shoulders a scratch behind their ears, “At least you’re still good. Nothin’ at all like your bacon stealin’ sibling.”

The dragon lays their small head in Jesse’s palm and Jesse leans in to pepper their little face with kisses. They rub against Jesse happily, the purring sound increasing in volume. Hanzo huffs in amusement and sets about frying up more bacon. Breakfast goes much more smoothly after that.

It is so domestic. It feels so strange considering the lives they left behind, and yet they fit together in this space, like they have always existed here. When they clean up the pans and dishes together after they are done eating Jesse can’t help but gently nudge Hanzo playfully. Wiggling his eyebrows at Hanzo when his attention is on him.

“I dunno what your plans are for the rest of the day, Mr. Shimada,” Jesse purrs as he leans over and whispers into Hanzo’s ear, “But I would very much like to take you back to bed.”

Hanzo huffs playfully, “I would have asked you to wine and dine me first but that was your intention with breakfast, wasn’t it?”

“It was. Was gonna serve ya breakfast _in bed_ until a bacon-thief ruined the surprise.” There’s a growl from outside that lets Jesse know that the dragon the jab was intended at heard it loud and clear. “Just wanted ta surprise you with a nice breakfast spread, and then have my favourite snack right after~”

Hanzo smacks at Jesse playfully with the towel he’s been using to dry the dishes, “Awful. Your lines are so _awful_.”

“Still has the desired effect, makin’ you smile.” Jesse wraps his arms around Hanzo’s waist, kisses his cheeks and the corner of the aforementioned smile and down his neck, “Love seein’ your smile. Missed it most when we were apart.” Jesse can’t help press right up to Hanzo’s back, roll his hips against Hanzo’s backside, “Wanna worship every inch of you, darlin’. Want to make you feel good, bet you’ve been so lonely.”

“I have been.” Hanzo admits softly, “Missed you.”

“I know.” Jesse’s voice is rough with more than just lust, “Lemme take you back to bed, Baby, lemme ease that hurt.”

Hanzo wordlessly turns in Jesse’s arms and pulls him into a kiss. Jesse paws at him until Hanzo gets the hint to hop up into Jesse’s arms. Jesse supports him, unable to ignore the opportunity to pinch Hanzo’s ass as he carries him back to their bedroom. They kiss the entire way down the hallway, Hanzo’s mouth is demanding on Jesse’s, almost desperate.

Jesse tries to get them both back to bed as soon as possible. They quite literally fall back into the bed. It takes them a while to even begin to shed their clothes, both of them unwilling to part from each other for too long. Once Hanzo is naked beneath him though, Jesse makes good on his promise to worship every inch of his husband.

Jesse drinks up every single sigh and moan Hanzo makes as Jesse lavishes him with kisses and love bites. Sucking bruises onto the skin of the inside of Hanzo’s thighs where he’s most sensitive. Hanzo grasps and tugs at Jesse’s hair the entire time he shows attention there. At first Hanzo is gentle and mindful of tugging Jesse’s hair too roughly. That all changes when Jesse takes Hanzo into his mouth, but Jesse relishes in the feeling of Hanzo’s hands in his hair either way.

Jesse has to stop for a second when something smacks him in the head. He looks up to see Hanzo’s face bright pink and slightly mortified. Jesse looks over to where the lube has landed next to him.

“Baby, didja just smack me in the head with the lube?”

Hanzo’s face darkens further, “I meant to toss it lightly!”

Jesse can’t help but burst into laughter. He lifts rubs his hands up Hanzo’s sides to placate his beloved. Hanzo eventually can’t help but laugh along.

“There’s other ways to tell me ta get on with it, y’know.” Jesse quips, sending a wink Hanzo’s way.

It just sends another wave of giggles through them both. But then Jesse takes Hanzo back into his mouth and bobs his head and the next sound out of Hanzo’s mouth is a moan. Jesse pops open the lube to begin to prep Hanzo, _trying_ to be thorough as possible while impatient to share more pleasure with his husband after so long.

Hanzo must feel just as impatient because it is not long before he ushers Jesse up into a desperate kiss. Jesse melts into it, lets Hanzo’s passion consume him. Then Jesse is shoved over to lay on his back and Hanzo is straddling him. Jesse has to help Hanzo line up before he sinks down onto him. After that there is nothing much said between them, just the moans of their shared pleasure as they chase their ends together. Jesse makes sure Hanzo comes first, strokes Hanzo’s cock in time with his thrusts until Hanzo’s pace becomes erratic as he loses himself to pleasure.

Jesse follows not long after, and Hanzo swallows his moan of completion with a deep kiss. They lay still to catch their breath, curled up together. The sun has risen enough to pour golden light into their room, and Jesse can’t help but find Hanzo just as breathtaking in the light of day as he is in the moonlight.

They doze lightly and go for round two before they finally leave the bed to clean up for lunch. After that, Hanzo gives Jesse a proper tour of their home, takes him down his favourite paths in the forest around the property. There’s a place where it melds between a sakura forest and the deserts of the southwestern United States Jesse loves so much.

“This place, our paradise if you will, manifests as places and things we love or enjoy or desired to have in life.” Hanzo explains, pulling Jesse along to sit on an old-looking bench that overlooks the desert flora around them, “My sakura trees, your desert, _our_ hidden cabin in the woods.”

“Makes sense.” Jesse throws an arm around Hanzo’s shoulders, “She tell you all that?”

“She did. She would have told _you_ the same if _you_ had only been more patient.” Hanzo flicks him on the nose playfully.

Jesse scrunches up his nose, “That reminds me, she’s gonna be comin’ round to serve me all that paperwork I skipped.”

“I will make tea for her visit,” Hanzo says, “Not everyday one hosts Death herself. Have to make a good fourth impression you know.”

Jesse snorts, and Hanzo cracks one of his rare smiles. Though they are not so rare anymore it seems. Jesse still cannot help but steal a kiss when it appears, presses a few to Hanzo’s lips for good measure. Jesse gives Hanzo a warm smile when they part, tucks an errant hair from in front of Hanzo’s face that had been tousled by the breeze.

“Think I can sweet talk her into changin’ a few things around in our lil’ paradise?” Jesse says with a lopsided grin, “I’d love a few animals, maybe some chickens? Possibly even a hors—“

“I can’t believe you want to bring around one of those hell beasts” Hanzo scrunches his nose and Jesse can’t help but snicker, “Jesse, I love you, but if you bring a horse around here you _will_ be sleeping on the couch.”

“You’ll come to love the horse, Han, I know you will. You can’t stay away from animals for long, an’ they’ll win your cold heart over, just you wait.” Jesse teases.

Hanzo scrunches his nose up further, “Compromise then. If you want a horse I am going to get a cat.”

“You can have as many cats as ya want if I get my horse. Scout’s honour. Hell, we can pinky promise on it.”

Jesse holds out his hand, pinky extended. Hanzo stares at it incredulously before he reaches with his own pinky and twines it with Jesse’s. Both of their hands dip as they shake on their promise, pinkies entwined. Jesse’s face breaks into a huge grin and Hanzo’s serious expression breaks into a smile.

“Damn, I missed ya,” Jesse croons, presses another kiss to Hanzo’s smile.

“As you have said, many times.” Hanzo retorts playfully.

Jesse settles more into everything after the first few days. Death does come by with the paperwork Jesse owes her eventually when she’s got time free from her very busy schedule. That’s how he learns about the cycle of it all. This is the Afterlife but it is not truly their End, they can go back and live another life on the Other Side should they wish, or remain in their paradise and enjoy a peaceful eternity. Or if neither of those choices suited them, they could always become Reapers and work under her.

It is during her visit that he also learns that he _can_ go visit other people’s paradises should he have known them well enough in life. That is also how he learns that Hanzo has found and has been in contact with his father. Something he elaborates on when Death is gone and their home is vacant of visitors again.

“I found him while going around to find Reapers to pester about your whereabouts,” Hanzo says, looking into the tea he’s drinking.

It is drizzling a light, pleasant rain outside. They’ve left the back door open to listen as they sit at a _kotatsu_ in the middle of their living room. Both dragons are lounging underneath it as well, no doubt absolutely delighting in soaking up the heat. The cat Jesse promised Hanzo has taken a liking to him, showing up the day after Hanzo had mentioned getting one. Right now he’s curled in Jesse’s lap purring away. Jesse can’t help but idly pet him as he gives all his attention to his husband.

“Yeah? How’d that go?” Jesse asks carefully.

"It went… better than I had expected it to go.” Hanzo sips his tea, “We talked about everything that happened after he had died and the state of the clan. About what had happened with Genji, and everything thereafter. Of course, I also spoke about you, and my involvement with you.”

Jesse nods, offers Hanzo his hand across the top of the _kotatsu_. Hanzo rests his hand on top of Jesse’s and squeezes Jesse’s hand. Hanzo is silent for a beat, staring out into the rain outside.

“He wants to meet you, of course. He wants to know the man I made my husband.” Hanzo looks back to Jesse, squeezes his hand tighter, “When you came to join me, naturally. It completely slipped my mind until now.” Hanzo pauses for a moment, “Only if you desire to meet him, of course.”

“An’ here I thought I had escaped havin’ to meet the in-laws.” Jesse jokes. He becomes serious when Hanzo sends him a withering glare, “Only if you’re ready ta introduce me ta him, I know that is probably not a conversation that was an easy one ta have with your Pa. Everythin’ between you an’ Genji and then havin’ to drop that you’re married in the middle of all of that.”

“Yes. And… perhaps eventually I will introduce you.” Hanzo gently rubs Jesse’s knuckles with his thumb, “When I am ready to deal with you both in the same room of course. You’re both going to be a handful.”

“Yeah?”

Hanzo nods, expression grave, “Yes.” Hanzo sips his tea, “Genji takes after my father after all. I am much closer in disposition to my mother.”

"Oh,” Jesse snorts, “I’ll try to behave when the day comes, promise.”

“See that you do,” Hanzo says with a little bit of a wry smile.

The conversation does get Jesse thinking though, and he brings up what is on his mind a few days later, back when he and Hanzo are walking the trail that bleeds over into the desert area of their paradise.

“Do you think,” Jesse begins, looking around at the cacti around them as they walk, “that my Mama is somewhere in some other paradise around here?”

“It is incredibly possible.” Hanzo looks to Jesse, reaches up and strokes Jesse’s cheek so he turns to face him, “Would you like to look for her?”

“I ain’t gotta clue where I could even begin.” Jesse rubs at his eyes, “It has been so long since I seen her too, y’know? What if she don’t think it is me? What if I—“

“I think your mother would recognize her own child.” Hanzo interrupts, “And I think she would be proud of the man you have become.”

“Ya think?”

“I know so.”

Jesse thinks for a moment, scratches through his beard, “I think I would like to look for her. I might need some time to be _ready_ to do so, but I would like to see her again.”

“Then when you are ready, we will look for her.” Hanzo promises.

Jesse smiles gently, leans down and kisses Hanzo softly. They have lots of time to do everything they wish to do. The rest of forever, really. Jesse wants to be good and ready before he goes to seek out his mother. He cannot wait to introduce her to Hanzo and vice versa. Jesse’ll just have to talk Hanzo into postponing their second wedding until after they find her.

Lord knows she’ll be spittin’ fire if she misses her little boy’s wedding _twice._

They’ll also have to make sure to invite Sojiro, and possibly Hanzo’s mother, as well. If Hanzo wants his father present of course. Jesse’s not too sure where Hanzo and his father stand, though as far as he knows their relationship is much better than it might have been in the past when Hanzo was groomed to be the heir of the Shimada. He hopes that their relationship continues to improve, and knows that that is not something that will happen overnight. Hanzo deserves all the closure he never got in life, and Jesse hopes that he will get that as well.

Until all that business gets settled though, Jesse’s going to enjoy his time here. It certainly wasn’t what he expected, dying that day, but he’s got Hanzo, and a chance to see his mother again. It is a lot more than he could ever ask for.

Jesse McCree got to ride off into the sunset after all, right into his happily ever afterlife and his husband’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat at me about McHanzo or any other of the pairings I ship, catch me on my fic tumblr [Angstgremlin](http://angstgremlin.tumblr.com) or you can now find me at my Twitter [Angstgremlin](https://twitter.com/Angstgremlin)


End file.
